


The Count (Joker x Reader)

by angelbbbyy420



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, The Dark Knight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbbbyy420/pseuds/angelbbbyy420
Summary: Basically Joker and Reader fuck on that big pile of money (in other words, I just wanted to write some Freak Nasty shit)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	The Count (Joker x Reader)

Joker’s hands cover your eyes as he walks you slowly forward. The room is cold and smells faintly like gasoline. His soft leather gloves tickles your cheeks.

“Can I look now?” You ask for the millionth time that night. Joker had picked you up from your apartment and immediately blindfolded you. Although not the effect he has intended to have, you thought it was very sexy to be faux kidnapped by Joker, his hands on your thighs and wrists reassuring you that he would deliver you safely to your destination.

“Patience, patience.” He scolds, voice scratchy in your ear.

Finally, you stop walking. You can feel Joker’s body behind you, warm and inviting. “Keep your eyes closed.” Dropping his hands, he feels down the length of your body, gently caressing your shoulders and breasts. Stopping at your waist he pulls your hips back to grind against his. “No peeking.” He warns before kissing the soft skin behind your ear.

“I’m not!” Joker moves away and you can hear him walking in front of you.

“Now open.” Your eyes blink open, squinting as you adjust to the harsh fluorescent lights. “Ta-da.” He says with flat affect gesturing to the rather large pile of money behind him.

Walking forward you pick up a stack thumbing through the bills. “So, this is the ‘business’ you had to take care of the other day.” The crisp bills snap together as you fan through them again. “How much money is this?” You ask, sizing up the pile. Stacked together like a pyramid it reaches high in the big warehouse.

“I don’t know, why don’t you count it?” Joker retorts, dodging the band you throw at him. “Careful now, wouldn’t want me to come up short on the count now would we?” He _tsks_ jokingly at you.

“Why’d you bring me here? No way you just wanted to show me a big old pile of money.” You walk towards him and drape your arms around his neck.

Raising his eyebrows and licking his lips, Joker gently caresses your face with the back of his gloved hand.

“No, I brought you here because I want to put on a little show for you. But first, you’re going to put on a little show for me.”

“Oh, I am?”

Joker nods and licks his lips. Leaning down he presses an exaggerated kiss on your lips, pulling away with a dramatic “mwah”, his red makeup smudges on your chin. “Now, let’s get down to business.” Shrugging out of his big purple coat, he carefully lays it on the ground, motioning for you to sit.

Sitting down on the cool satin interior and leaning back against your elbows, you look up at your man and admire how lovely he looks from this angle: strong thighs and broad shoulders, his sleeves rolled to the elbow, his large hands hidden by his signature leather gloves. Licking his lips, he cocks his head to the side and looks you up and down in a predatory way.

“Let’s play a game. I’ll be the greedy billionaire and you can be my little whore. Every time you do something I like, I'll give you some money.” Picking up a stack of dollars, he breaks the paper band holding them together and patronizingly throws a bill at you.

“And what if I do something you don’t like?” You ask slowly raising your foot to rest on his hip, testing him.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Inching your foot along his waistband, you trace the inseam of his pants before dropping your foot back to the ground.

“I’ll play.”

First you unbutton your shirt, slowly. Making eye contact with Joker, each button popped open earns you a bill.

Rolling to your knees, you turn away from him dropping the shirt off one shoulder, then the next, you tease him with your flirtatious stripping. Reaching your hands around you unhook your bra, flamboyantly dropping it to the ground. Shimming the skirt you wear over your hips, you sit almost naked in front of him.

“Now turn around.” Joker commands, voice sing-songy.

“That costs double.” You smirk at him over your shoulder.

“Fine, fine you money hungry slut. Take it.” Bill by bill he tosses the money onto you.

Turning around you crawl closer towards him. Rising to your knees you grab at the money and hold it to your chest.

“Looking at this mother fucking money makes me wet.” You practically moan. Bringing the money down your chest and stomach you rub it in between your spread legs. “Oh Mr. Billionaire, please come fuck me.”

Joker throws the rest of the stack at you, watching as the 100s rain down over your body. Pulling off his gloves he kneels down in front of you.

“Very convincing.” He almost growls. Grabbing your waist, he pulls your body flush against his. Throwing your arms around his neck you lean in for a kiss.

His red lips press against yours roughly and your hands tug at his hair. Running his tongue along your bottom lip you open your mouth and deepen the kiss. His hands trace the lines of your waist and hips, stopping to squeeze your ass. You moan into him and feel his growing arousal against you.

He continues to feel you up, lips kissing down your jaw and neck. His hands caress your thighs, dropping in between your legs. You sigh as the pressure from his hands rub against your throbbing clit.

You tug to loosen his tie, slipping it over his head. Slowly you undo the top buttons of his shirt, kissing along his collar bones.

Pushing you over, he crawls on top of you, laying between your open legs. Massaging your tits, he kisses and sucks at your sensitive skin, smearing his white face paint across your chest. You run your legs down his hips and thighs.

Joker reaches his hand down and teases you over your wet panties. He runs a finger down your center and gently rubs your clit. You sigh with pleasure as he repeats the motion. Moving to push your panties down, he catches your hand.

“Not yet.” His dark eyes gleam as he bends his face closer to you and licks his lips. In an exaggerated movement he licks a stripe over your panties. You squirm above him, desperate to remove the fabric barrier between you.

“Be a good girl and ask nicely.” Joker’s condensing tone turns you on even more, your soaked panties sticking to your pussy uncomfortably.

“And what if I don’t?” You ask, noting his own need pushing against his purple pants. It’s a dangerous game you’re playing but you know that he won’t be able to ignore his arousal for much longer.

“And what if you don’t?” He asks, clearly caught off guard. Licking his lips, he tries to think of a punishment. Taking advantage of his surprise, you slip your panties down and touch yourself. Spreading your arousal between your fingers you circle your clit, head falling back as you sigh deeply.

“Oh, you want it like that?” Joker unzips his pants and reveals his hard cock. Stroking himself, you watch each other with burning eyes. You push your fingers inside of yourself and you rock your hips against your hand.

Joker’s tongue wets his lips. His legs twitch as his hand pumps up and down his length.

“Don’t you wish this was you?” You ask, voice heavy and sensual. You gasp as you push your fingers against a sensitive spot. Almost unable to speak, Joker groans his response, his hand moving faster against himself.

Sliding his free hand down your thigh, your stimulated body feels electric under his warm and calloused touch. Begging him, you arch your back and push your hips forward closer to his dick.

“Come on bunny, what are you waiting for?” You pout nudging him with your knee. Your glossy pussy practically dripping as you wait in anticipation for his thick cock to fill you.

“What did I tell you about patience?” He asks. Kissing down your neck and chest he takes a nipple between his lips and makes a show of lewdly sucking. Rubbing his dick along your slick center, he teases your clit and entrance with his precum soaked head.

Finally, you decide enough is enough and reaching between your legs, you stroke up and down his length before pushing him inside of you.

Joker loudly moans over you, his dark eyes closing as he sinks deeper into your warmth. The sensation of his cock filling you after teasing each other for so long causes your legs to shake. His hands reach up to gently massage your tits. He slowly pulls out, both of you sighing at the sweet friction.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, he can feel every inch of your body’s reaction as his cock slips in and out of your wet pussy. Alternating between fucking you and teasing your clit, Joker laughs as he watches you become undone for him. Your pussy drips with your arousal. Halfway to an orgasm, your moans and sighs become louder, pleading for him to give you want you want.

“Just be patient now.” Joker laughs, knowing what this is doing to you.

But you can see his resolve coming undone too. His teasing becomes less focused; his breathing grows heavier.

Overwhelmed by how badly you want to cum, you grab at his shirt and pull Joker down and over, flipping yourself to sit across his hips. Laying on top of him you kiss him passionately, sucking his bottom lip between your teeth.

“I think we’ve had enough of your ‘be patient’ today.” You whisper in his ear. Grinding against his hard cock you leave a trail of wetness down his length. Dragging your lips along his flushed skin, you leave a line of sloppy kisses down his neck and across the collar of his half-unbuttoned shirt. You very slowly drop yourself onto his waiting cock.

Pushing against his chest, you grind your hips against him. Joker moans and pants as you deliciously fuck him. His hands run up your thighs to hold your hips. He watches your tits bounce with each thrust.

“Now this is quite the show.” He growls, voice low with need.

His thick cock presses against your g-spot. The tension grows in your body as he fills you over and over. Your pussy drips down his length and balls. The sounds of your passion fill the almost empty warehouse.

Falling forward you kiss him, tongues brush against each other. Taking over the pace, Joker fucks you faster, each thrust provokes a pretty moan from you. Pushing his hair off his face you lean your forehead against his as your orgasm grows closer and closer.

“Do you want to cum?” You breathe in his ear. Joker raises his eyebrows surprised, that’s usually his line. “Come on bunny, I said, ‘do you want to cum?” Placing your hand around his neck you lightly squeeze, feeling his pulse under your fingers. He smiles wickedly; he enjoys seeing you like this.

“Oh yes. I want to cum. I want to cum so bad.” His voice is sarcastic, but his eyes plead with you. His grip tightens on your hips, fingers pressing into the soft skin.

Laughing against his neck you meet him thrust for thrust. Your nipples rub against his chest and heighten the sensation electrifying your body. You increase the pressure of your hold on his neck. His eyes roll back and he moans seductively as he cums inside of you. The feeling of his hot cum filling you pushes you over the edge and your pussy tightens around his cock.

Cuddling against him, you both catch your breath. Joker kisses your forehead and rubs small circles on your back.

“Bravo.” He says, still breathless.

Getting dressed again, you help Joker re-do his tie, gently sliding it into place.

“Now what were you going to show me?” You ask, brushing imaginary dust off his shoulders.

“What do you think of all this money?” Motioning with his head towards the pile.

“It’s disgusting.”

Smiling Joker places a tender kiss on your cheek. “I know that the only thing you love more than me is the smell of gasoline.” You raise your eyebrows at him questioningly, not sure where he is going. “So, I’m going to let you watch me burn it.”

Taking two stacks from the pile he shoves them into your hands and pushes you towards a dark corner.

___

As you crouch in your hidden spot, you can see Joker explain his plan to an unknown Russian thug.

“You see, I’m a guy of simple taste. I enjoy uh…dynamite, and gunpower, and gasoline.”

You watch as his men pour gasoline over the money. A wicked smile spreads across your face as the pile burns, happy knowing that Joker really was the perfect man for you.


End file.
